Al Son de Un Piano Triste y Melancólico
by MarcosFranco
Summary: La historia nos relata como se reencuentran Hinata y Naruto después de 5 años de terminar la Universidad, y como es que llegan a mejorar su relación, pero el pasado de Hinata aun la persigue. ¿Que esconderá Hinata que no quiere que Naruto se entere? ¿Naruto hara lo que sea por Hinata o dejara que se hunda en sus penas?


Al Son de Un Piano Triste y Melancólico

-Voy de regreso a casa después de terminar de trabajar, esta obscuro y decido tomar una nueva ruta de regreso. Caminando por este nuevo sendero me sorprendo al ver el hermoso paisaje que tiene, su largo camino adornado a las orillas con Orquídeas y Cerezos el suelo tapado en una hermosa manta de flores de cerezos y Orquídeas.

Por este largo camino una pieza musical cautiva mi atención y en mi desesperación de encontrar de donde viene tal magnifico sonido volteo a todos los lados encontrando entre dos edificios una casa con una luz prendida, me acerco y el sonido se hace cada vez más fuerte y mi corazón cada vez palpita más y más, al encontrarme enfrente de la casa y el sonido llega perfectamente a mis oídos y muchos sentimientos brotan de mí, Alegría, Tristeza, Desesperación, Amor, Culpa, Preocupación, Compasión, Frustración al no poder hacer nada más que escuchar a aquel piano hablar por esa persona que lo toca. Me quedo hasta que termina de hablar ese maravilloso piano, me levanto y me dirijo a mi casa secándome las lágrimas al escuchar tan magnifica pieza musical. Al día siguiente hice lo mismo y seguí así durante toda la semana no podía irme a mi casa sin escuchar a ese piano hablar de esa persona, así seguí durante todo el mes excepto los jueves que por algún motivo no tocaba el piano o no estaba en casa. En uno de los días que salí cansado del trabajo fui a esa casa a sentarme afuera a escuchar el piano y en tan magnifica música me quede dormido. Poco después escuchaba la voz de una hermosa mujer diciéndome Naruto-kun levántate, levántate Naruto-kun te resfriaras afuera, entra vamos. Entre que seguía mitad dormido y mitad despierto no me percataba aun que esa hermosa mujer era Hinata. Hinata estaba preocupada porque estaba mi cuerpo muy frio y estaba también sudando, entonces ella dijo que tenía su calefacción prendida en su cuarto y me llevo a él, pero estaba tan cansado que al solo llegar a su cuarto y sentarme en su cama me quede totalmente dormido. A la mañana siguiente desperté en la cama de Hinata tapado con la sabana y colcha, y Hinata enfrente de mí, me sorprendí pero no hice ningún sonido porque tenía una cara tan hermosa como de ángel y quería admirar más esa cara, voltee a ver el reloj y ya eran las 6:40am se me hacía tarde para mi trabajo tenía solo 20min para ir a mi casa cambiarme, desayunar e irme al trabajo. Salí rápido de la cama supongo que eso despertó a Hinata y me pregunto.

-¿Ya piensas irte sin darme siquiera las gracias?

-Pensaba dártelas cuando regresara del trabajo es que ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo voy a llegar tarde a mi trabajo y no he ni desayunado, bañado y mi casa esta lejos.

-Entonces báñate aquí, mira en mi ese mueble de la izquierda hay ropa de hombre busca ahí algo que te quede y ve a bañarte.

-Está bien, gracias. Me veo obligado a aceptar su oferta ya que no lo lograría si me fuera a mi casa, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Hinata tendrá ropa de hombre?

¿Estará casada? Tal vez, ya pasaron 5 años desde que salimos de la universidad, ¿Pero estará bien que tome la ropa de su esposo si es que lo tiene? Bueno no importa ahorita debo enfocarme en irme a trabajar.

Cuando salí de bañarme y me dirigía a la puerta para irme Hinata me pregunta

-¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar?

-¿Eh? Me hiciste el desayuno no te hubieras molestado, claro me lo comeré.

-¿Quieres jugo o algo de tomar?

-Jugo está bien, gracias. Oye Hinata porque haces todo esto por mí y tu esposo no se enojara si se entera que alguien durmió contigo en la misma cama y también le hiciste el desayuno.

-¿Esposo? Creo que te has hecho de una idea errónea.

-Entonces porque tienes ropa de hombre.

-Ah, por eso era. Esa ropa era de Neji y mi padre pero ellos se fueron a Estado Unidos y como no quise acompañarlos porque venderían esta casa aquí estoy.

-Oh, yo que pensé que te habías casado. –Lo dice con una gran sonrisa

Una vez que termine de desayunar me despedí de Hinata y me fui al trabajo, cuando salí pensé en ir a su casa otra vez y darle la ropa que me había prestado pero pensé que sería mejor lavarla y llevársela mañana que tenía el día libre y eso hice. A la mañana siguiente fui a ver a Hinata quien me recibió enojada.

-¿Por qué no viniste a cenar? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Perdón Hinata, pero quería lavar la ropa antes de devolvértela.

-No me importa si me la regresas sucia o limpia, que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo *rompe en llanto* su voz cambia a una voz más baja y cortada. Ya eres importante para mí, no quiero perder a nadie más, por favor no te vayas Naruto-kun.

-Fue entonces que le dije ¿La vida es una pista de baile me concedes esta pieza?

-Pero no se bailar.

-Toma mi mano, te ensañaré a bailar, te haré dar vueltas, No te dejaré caer, ¿Me dejarás guiarte? Puedes pisar mis pies, haz un intento todo estará bien, la habitación es secreta, y ahora es nuestro momento, siéntelo todo y aguántalo, ojos sobre ti, ojos sobre mí, estamos haciendo esto bien, Porque los amantes bailan cuando están enamorados, las luces brillan, es todo por nosotros, y cada corazón en la habitación se derretirá, es un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, pero es todo por nosotros.

-Todos los días era escuchar como habla a través de ese hermoso piano, un día que no paraba de llorar al escucharla le pregunte ¿Por qué tenía esa gran tristeza en su interior? Mientras ella seguía tocando me volteo a ver y me sonrió,

Sonreía mientras lloraba eso me hizo sentir un gran dolor en mi pecho fue entonces que me levante la tome de los brazos y le dije:

"No dejes que la noche se haga día, no te lleves la obscuridad a la tumba, sé que el sufrimiento tan solo es un camino, así que déjalo y juntos hagamos el nuestro.

Puedo ver las lágrimas que haz llorado, como un océano en tus ojos, todo el dolor y cicatrices te han hecho fría. Puedo ver todos los miedos que enfrentas, a través de una tormenta que nunca se va, pero voy a estar aquí ahora, para sostener tu mano cuando el cielo caiga. Siempre seré el que tomara tu lugar cuando caiga la lluvia, no voy a dejarte sola, voy a estar aquí. Yo te mostraré el camino a casa, nunca te dejaré sola, me quedaré hasta que llegue la mañana. Yo te enseñaré a vivir de nuevo y sanaré el dolor en ti, permite amarte cuando creas que vas a desaparecer, cuando el amanecer parece tan lejano del alcance de tus manos y la esperanza empiece a desgastarse, todavía yo estaré ahí."

Esa noche los dos lloramos sin parar.

Ya ha pasado más de un año que estamos juntos como pareja y el único que nunca me ha querido responder Hinata es que hace los jueves, así que hoy llame al trabajo y dije que estaba enfermo y no podía ir, así podré seguir a Hinata. La vi entrar a un Hospital y estuve afuera esperando a que saliera cuando lo hizo entre al hospital y le pedí a la recepcionista que de dijera quien es el médico de Hinata, ya que aunque ella tenía seguro por mi trabajo tenía un doctor diferente al mío eso no era muy coherente a menos de que me ocultase algo. Después de demostrarle a la señorita que yo era el que le daba seguro a Hinata y que también era su pareja me lo dijo rápidamente fui con el doctor y le pedí que me dijera que tenía Hinata pero se negó, era obvio pero yo quería saber cómo se encontraba mi Hinata. En cuanto convencí al doctor que me contase todo sentí un vacío en el estómago y fui corriendo a casa con Hinata, al llegar a la puerta escucho sonar ese piano triste y melancólico lastimando más y más mi dolido corazón.

*_Platica con el Doctor*_

-Lo que Hinata tiene es Insuficiencia Cardíaca.

-Pero que no eso solo les da a las personas mayores.

-Sí, en teoría ella no debería de tener esa enfermedad hasta dentro de 40 años pero por algún motivo que sigue sin identificarse provoco que tuviese esa enfermedad.

-Y que se puede hacer ¿Es mortal?

-Si lo es, necesita un trasplante de corazón en los próximos 5 días o morirá.

-¿Y ya lo consiguió doctor?

-No, Hinata lleva en la lista de trasplante más de 5 años y no es ni una de las 10 primeras.

-Disculpe doctor no podría haber alguien más com-

*_Fin*_

-Naruto despierta te volviste a quedar dormido en la entrada

-Lo siento Hinata.

-Enserio, que haría sin alguien como tú que me esté asustando así. –Lo dice con una gran cara sonriente.

-Verdad. Naruto jala a Hinata hacia él y le da un gran beso.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Solo creo que habrá buenas noticias para tu futuro.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto está en el trabajo y Hinata recibe una llamada de su doctor diciéndole que consiguió el trasplante de corazón eso alegra mucho a Hinata que suelta las lágrimas por la noticia y porque sabe que no se separara de Naruto. Al mismo tiempo Naruto ve desde la ventana la alegría de Hinata. El doctor le dice a Hinata que debe ir mañana para hacer la operación y que no debe cenar nada ni desayunar.

En la tarde al llegar desde la entrada me doy cuenta que el piano suena distinto con más alegría y felicidad que otras veces y eso me alegra también. Entro y me quedo en la sala admirando a Hinata que irradia amor y felicidad, después de que termina le pregunto a Hinata si quiere comer algo que yo le hago compañía pero dice que no tiene hambre entonces platicamos y luego nos vamos a dormir. Yo salgo temprano de casa, le dejo una rosa a Hinata junto a su cara y me voy.

Hinata habla con el medico quien le hace todas las pruebas necesarias y de las cuales sale muy bien excepto la de embarazo, el doctor ve que Hinata tiene 1 mes de embarazo pero el doctor decide no dar marcha atrás puesto que tiene muy poco tiempo Hinata y procede hacer la cirugía con el riesgo de que él bebe pierda la vida.

Antes de entrar en el Quirófano Hinata le pide al doctor que le entregue esta carta a Naruto en caso de que no salga bien el trasplante, el doctor acepta con una lágrima la carta y Hinata le pregunta si está bien pero el doctor responde que sí, es solo que recordó algo triste.

Después de la cirugía Hinata despierta en su Habitación llena de globos que dice "Te Amo" "Recupérate" y Hinata rápidamente sabe que fue Naruto quien se los trajo aunque nunca le dijo nada sobre esto y espera poder verlo para así regañarlo y abrazarlo tan fuerte que nunca lo dejaría ir. Poco después llega su padre y hermana de Hinata para ver como esta, Hinata se sorprende pero al parecer espera con ansias a alguien más. Poco después llega el doctor y le entrega un globo que dice "Te amare por siempre" con una carta atada en él.

*_Carta*_"Si pudiera seguir adelante, testarudo en la tormenta sé que estarías esperándome al otro lado. No miremos atrás, el camino es largo. Dime que eres fuerte, dime que ves ¿Me puedes prometer que tendrás los ojos abiertos, amor mío? Justo después de la adversidad, la primera luz se ve, una segunda oportunidad. Nadie podría bailar como lo haces tú, echa abajo las paredes de la calamidad, no dejes de atosigar a la felicidad, tus esperanzas nunca caerán hasta que tú lo hagas, Porque si nunca dejas tu hogar, no podrás seguir caminando, muéstrame tu voluntad, muéstrame tu corazón, sabes que nunca dejare que te desmorones, si mantienes los ojos… abiertos, amor mío."

Hinata no entendía nada hasta que leyó la última frase:

"Cómo vives, cómo mueres, el amor es sacrificio así que deja que mi vida sea la prueba, la prueba de nuestro amor y de lo que está hecho."

Hinata se quedó inmóvil con lágrimas brotando a más no poder de sus ojos pues sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a su amado Naruto.

*_Tiempo Despues*_

Una rosa quedo para recordar como una lagrima cae de su ojo  
>otro día frio en diciembre, tres años desde el día en el que él dijo: adiós.<br>Parece como si solo ha sido un momento  
>Desde que lo ángeles lo tomaron de sus brazos<p>

Por primera vez puedes ver el mundo sin pena  
>donde nadie sabe el dolor que dejaste atrás<br>y toda la paz que nunca pudiste encontrar  
>ésta esperando allí para sostenerte y resguardarte.<p>

-Mama no llores que papi también estará triste.

-Tienes razón Sophie, despídete de papi y vámonos.

-Adiós, papi no te preocupes yo también protegeré y salvare a mami como tú lo hiciste.

* * *

><p>¿Se merece al menos un review? ¿Un comentario de como estuvo?<p> 


End file.
